A fiber optic component such as a fiber optic network cable or a fiber optic transducer module typically includes a fiber optic connector which is designed to connect with a corresponding fiber optic connector to provide a separable interface while minimizing additional optical losses. One type of fiber optic connector includes a ferrule (e.g., a precision-molded ceramic, metal, silicon, glass or plastic part) which holds a set of fiber ends (e.g., one end, four ends, eight ends, 12 ends, etc.). The manner in which the ferrule holds the set of fiber ends typically defines one of several standard optical interface formations (e.g., an MT ferrule which holds a 1×4 array of fiber ends, a 2×4 array, a 1×12 array, etc.).
When one fiber optic connector connects with another fiber optic connector, alignment structures of these optical connectors (e.g., guide pins or alignment sleeves) typically position the optical interfaces such that the fiber ends accurately align to form a set of fiber optic connections between the optical interfaces. Accordingly, during operation, pulses of light can pass through the set of fiber optic connections preserving the light and limiting any substantial light energy loss.
Clean optical interfaces are critical for high performance connectors. Cleaning is important because particulate matter, such as dust, has a similar size to the core of the optical fiber and if positioned at or near the fiber core, can block the light resulting in energy loss. In addition film-based contamination (e.g., finger oils) can result in attenuation of light energy. Some manufacturers of fiber optic equipment (e.g., fiber optic cable manufacturers, patch panel manufacturers, etc.) recommend cleaning optical interfaces whenever there is a disconnection and reconnection. For example, suppose that a user wishes to unplug a fiber optic cable end from a location on a patch panel and then plug that end into a new location on the patch panel. The user should clean the optical interface of the fiber optic cable end as well as the optical interface of the new patch panel location prior to plugging the fiber optic cable end into the new location.
There are a variety of conventional approaches to cleaning fiber optic connectors. One approach to cleaning fiber optic connectors (hereinafter referred to as the “pad application approach”) involves the use of a pad having a sticky surface. In the pad application approach, a user attaches the pad to a small handheld tool, and then manually maneuvers the small handheld tool such that the sticky surface of the pad contacts the optical interface of the connector. The user then removes the sticky surface of the pad from the optical interface. Any dust or dirt that remained attached to the sticky surface of the pad is thus removed from the optical interface so that it no longer interferes with light transmission (e.g., so that it can no longer pose a threat to blocking light transfer from one fiber end to another, so that it will not scatter or block the light as it passes through the connection, etc.).
Another fiber optic connector cleaning approach (hereinafter referred to as the “tape application approach”) involves the use of (i) a tape having an absorbent and textured surface for trapping particles, and (ii) a shuttered cartridge that keeps the tape clean and that advances a fresh, virgin segment of tape upon opening. During operation, the user wipes the connector against the fresh tape. After the user moves the tape away from the optical interface, any dirt that remains embedded in the surface of that tape portion is thus removed from the optical interface so that the dirt no longer interferes with light transmission.
Yet another fiber optic connector cleaning approach (hereinafter referred to as the “cleaning liquid approach”) involves the use of a volatile liquid. In the cleaning liquid approach, the user deposits the volatile liquid over the optical interface of the optical connector to dissolve and carry away dirt from the optical interface. The liquid evaporates after a short period of time leaving the optical interface with a dry surface for connecting to an optical interface of another optical connector.
Another fiber optic connector cleaning approach (hereinafter referred to as the “cloth application approach”) involves the use of a lint-free cloth. In this approach, the user manually wipes each optical interface individually with a portion of a lint-free cloth (or wipe) to remove dust particles from the optical interfaces. In some situations, the user applies liquid (e.g., alcohol) to the lint-free cloth prior to wiping off an optical interface.